


A little bit of anisoka time travel

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka saves Anakin, Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anisoka, Fluff, Obi-mom, Portals, Post-Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Time Travel, What-If, World Between Worlds, anisoka pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: Ahsoka jumps through the wrong portal in the world between worlds and ends up in the past. (During the episode a war on two fronts). *anisoka pairing*
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some info may be wrong in this. This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy :)

OLDER AHSOKA POV:  
She ran as fast as she could, the fire nipping at her heels. Just a little bit further . . . She burst through the portal just as the fire slammed into the doorway.  
“OOMPH” she fell from about 10 feet off the ground and landed in some sort of jungle. This was not Malachor. Where was she? Then she heard murmurs.  
“Ahsoka?” Said a very familiar voice. His voice. The voice she used to listen to every day with longing. No. It couldn’t be. Was Vader just taunting her with memories? She couldn’t turn around.  
“Is that you, Snips?”  
That was it. She could not keep the tears at bay and swung around to face the memory.  
“Stop tormenting me with memories! I said I wouldn’t leave again, so just kill me already!” She said in a defense stance.  
There was no point in fighting anymore; she was as good as dead. She dropped to the ground in defeat.  
ANAKIN POV:  
They were teaching the rebels basic skills like how to deactivate a shield on a destroyer when there was a sound like shattering glass from behind them. He, Ahsoka, and Obi wan ignited their lightsabers and spun around to face whatever the disturbance was, but to their surprise, there was a togrutan woman with armor on…. and were those lightsabers? Then the force signature hit him.  
“Ahsoka?” He said out loud. He looked over to his Ahsoka and back to the woman. Ahsoka looked equally as confused. She jerked her head up. He felt a tidal wave of emotions come off her all at once until a huge wall came up and she muted her force. There were so many strong emotions: disbelief, regret, guilt, grief, and something else he couldn’t quite identify.  
“Is that you, Snips?” He asked. How could this be her? She was so much bigger, and, not to mention, Ahsoka was right beside him.  
Then she spun around with lightning speed and screamed, “Stop tormenting me with memories! I said I wouldn’t leave again, so just kill me already!” She was crying. She dropped to the ground in defeat and sorrow. He couldn’t help but look her over in awe despite what she just said. She was REALLY beautiful. Her montrals were a lot taller, and her face marks were more spread out. She had a very lean and slender body, but had curves and definition to her muscles at the same time. She was as tall as him too! Stop thinking like that! This is your padawan…. well not quite… but at the same time it was. And he has a wife. . . But what was she talking about? Why would she want him to kill her? And why would memories torment her?  
Finally, Obi wan spoke up, “What are you talking about, Ahsoka? Well, if that is Ahsoka.” Everyone looked at her in confusion and disbelief, especially Ahsoka. The older Ahsoka only tilted her head up ever so slightly.  
“This isn’t real. It can’t be. . . unless. . . Oh no” she suddenly looked terrified. “Ezra!?” She called out as she looked to nothing in the sky. Anakin shot Ahsoka and Obi wan a confuse glance.  
“Who is Ezra?” Anakin managed to say with a tiny bit of bitterness in his voice. Was he jealous!? What is wrong with him?! Ugh! Get a grip! We don’t even know for sure if this is Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka turned around to look at him. She looked so . . . afraid.  
“No no no no no. This isn’t happening. I jumped through the wrong portal,” she murmured to herself.  
“Portal?” Rex asked. I jumped a little. I had almost forgotten Rex was even there for a moment.  
“And he closed the door!” She exclaimed.  
“What are you talking about?” Younger Ahsoka finally spoke up with a slightly shaky tone. This must be even weirder for her.  
Older Ahsoka finally faced us fully and said, “I’m afraid I’m Ahsoka Tano from 16 years into the future,” she said with a very far away, sad look in her eyes. There was stunned silence. No one could say anything.  
Someone finally spoke up, “Wait so what happens? Why did you say Anakin was tormenting you memories? Why did you ask him to kill you!? And why did you say you wouldn’t leave again?” The boy fired at her. Ugh. Lux. He was the one who almost got her killed by death watch, and I am pretty sure Ahsoka has a crush on him.  
“And who is Ezra?” Steela asked with a curious look on her face.  
Ahsoka only glared at me. She had this look in her eyes. Sadness was the main look, but there was other things there too. Fear. Why was she afraid of me? Why did she ask me to kill her… already?  
She finally hurled herself at me. She clung to me like a child would cling to their parent, with her legs wrapped around my torso and head buried in my neck. Everyone just looked even more confused. Younger Ahsoka dropped her mouth open. He returned the hug reluctantly, but dang, she felt really good in his arms.  
Younger Ahsoka was about to speak up when Steela yelled, “Battle droids!”  
Older Ahsoka and I immediately let go of eachother and ignited our lightsabers. Were those white lightsabers!? Everyone started taking cover, and I deflected blasts, but it was hard not to stare at the older Ahsoka’s movements. She gracefully deflected that blasts quickly with her beautiful lightsabers, and the older Ahsoka had this look of pure concentration that he had never seen on his Ahsoka’s face. I mean sure she was concentrated, but never like this. Focus! Ugh! What was wrong with him! When they got rid the of rest of the droids, the older Ahsoka deactivated her gorgeous lightsabers and clipped them to her belt. Everyone just stared at her.  
“I get white lightsabers!” Younger Ahsoka shouted in awe. Older Ahsoka looked at her with an uneasy look on her face.  
Obi wan intervened, “Sorry to interrupt. This is very curious, but we are in a bit of a situation. There will be more droids on their way. We need a plan”  
The group began talking about plans while I just looked to the older Ahsoka and then back at younger Ahsoka. My Ahsoka planned with everyone but looked a little shaken up. I mean, who would blame her? I then saw her give Lux that look again. She so had feelings for him. He was going to need to have a talk with her. Why did he care, though? He was such a hypocrite, but for some reason he still didn’t want her to look at anyone like that. Lux then proposed an idea. Older Ahsoka was told to stay here while the rest went into the populated area. I volunteered to stay with her.  
OBI WAN POV:  
This was very strange. They were going to need to see the Jedi council about this, and he was not liking the looks Anakin was giving the older Ahsoka. He looked confused but had this sort of longing look in his eyes at the same time. Oh Anakin. . . what was he getting himself into this time?  
OLDER AHSOKA POV:  
When the group left, Anakin turned to me and fired a billion questions.  
“Hold on! One at a time!” I demanded.  
“Okay. Okay. First off, I have to say, you look. . . grown up. . . mature. . .” He hesitated and looked like he wanted to say a whole lot of other things but didn’t. “How did you get white lightsabers?” He asked in a very child like way.  
I laughed. He was such a kid. I missed that. I couldn’t help but tear up when I thought of all the lonely days I have spent. I went in for another hug, and this time, Anakin welcomed it with fondness rather than awkwardness. He even wrapped his arms around my waist. . . I don’t think he has ever done that to me before. I almost forgot how amazing his hair was. Oh no. Do not go falling in love with your former master, Ahsoka. But his arms around her waist, his scent, his wild hair. . . She always loved him, but this felt rather different. We stood there like that for minutes until I felt this was getting quite inappropriate and sadly pulled away. They just stood there staring at each other, both their faces pink.  
“Is everything okay?” He finally asked with that concerned, overprotective look she once knew so well. “What happens? Oh force. Am I dead?”  
I didn’t know how to answer that, so, instead, I hesitantly say, “Things don’t go so well in the future.”  
“What do you mean?” He starts to panic, “Do the separatists win?”  
“No one wins” I say with my shoulders slumping. Anakin only gave her a confused and scared look. I just sighed, not wanting to say more.  
“Can I please wait until we get to the Jedi council? I don’t want to talk about it right now. It has been a rather. . . trying day,” That much was true.  
“Okay . . . Umm well how did you get here, and who is this Ezra? Should I be concerned? Are you breaking the code?” He said with some jealousy in his voice. Was he feeling the same way?! No he couldn’t be. He was too in love with Padmé to be falling for her. She sighed, and then laughed at his words.  
“No. You should not be concerned, and I am not breaking the code. Since when did you follow the code so strictly?” she said with a snippy manner. Old habits break hard I guess. He just gave her an eye roll. He then proceeded to look at her expectantly as she hadn’t answered all of the question. She just sighed once again. “I was . . . in a situation . . . when Ezra, a Jedi padwan I am acquainted with, pulled me into this world between worlds. We then had to get out of there pretty quickly in order for a very bad person not to get control of all of time and space, and we went our separate ways. He closed the doorway behind him in order for the Sith not to ever get through, so I think I am stuck here now,” Ahsoka said with emotions rolling off of her.  
Anakin, of course, asked, “Situation? Sith?! What were you doing?!”  
“I was stopping a Sith from getting control of a holocron,” I said cringy at the memory. She was going to have to tell Anakin . . . but not yet.  
“What?! You could have died? Where am in during all this?!”  
“Oh Anakin! Stop being so overprotective! I’m a lot older than you now.” She fired back trying to be snippy to cover up the emotions threatening to boil over.  
“How old are you?” He said with an eyebrow raised.  
“32” I replied casually.  
“32!” He exclaimed. I just smirked at him.  
“Who is the youngling now?” He just stared at me in disbelief. We looked each other directly in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes . . . Oh no. Stop it. But I couldn’t help but just stare, and he stared right back into my eyes. Was that longing she saw? No it couldn’t be. She was just making things up. Then he did something she never expecting in a million light years. He leaned in toward her face. Time slowed down. Their faces came closer and closer. She found herself moving toward him too. He was like some sort of magnet. And then when their faces were only centimeters apart, he just breathed, “you are so beautiful” and then our lips collided. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together. We grabbed onto one another and pulled our bodies together. One of his hands snaked around my waist and the other to my back lekku. He ran his fingers so delicately down the back of her very sensitive lekku, as if she was glass that threatened to shatter at any moment. She shuddered hard. A sound she had never ever made in her entire 32 years of being alive slipped out of her mouth. Both her and Anakin pulled back.  
ANAKIN POV:  
“Who is the youngling now?” She smirked at me. She was no youngling. I couldn’t believe it. 32! She was so grown up yet still very snippy and sarcastic. She held wisdom and depth beneath her deep blue eyes that was hard to comprehend. She practically radiated light and hope, yet there was a sadness that clung to her heart and her soul. She had grown powerful, and it practically broadcasted off her now as she stood there staring into his eyes. He could stare into her eyes forever. Everything about her was so intoxicating. All he could think about was her. His eyes slid down to her grey, plump lips. He wasn’t even in control of his movements, and he felt himself moving closer to her face as she moved closer to his. His lips then found hers. Her lips were like the taste of honey. It didn’t even cross his mind that this was his padwan or that he had a wife already. His hands moved on their own, and he did not think about what happens when people touch a togrutan’s lekku, and he gently stroked it without a thought. Ahoska shuddered and made a very, very attractive sound that made his heart pound in his chest. He pulled away and looked at a very mortified Ahsoka. He gave her a playful and mischievous look and pulled her back towards him. She didn’t even fight. He started to tug at her lekku because, to be honest, he really wanted to hear that sound again, but when she shuddered and moaned again, she pulled away and said, “Anakin! No. We can’t do this! You’re in love with Padmé! I’m just your padawan . . .” She said with this very lonely look in her eyes. She was right. Like always. Wait how did she know about him and Padmé? Oh, well she was from the future, but what was he doing? This was so wrong on so many levels, but it felt so right at the same time. Ahsoka and him were so alike and they were already like best friends. It just made sense to him. Of course he never thought like this until he saw a very grown up and curvy Ahsoka fall from the sky, but he always had slight feelings toward her that he already ignored and denied . . . Up until now of course. But Padmé! How could he do this to her! She deserved better. He betrayed her. Anakin looked away from Ahsoka’s sad yet angry glare. “I am so sorry I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Ahsoka walked off and went inside one of the buildings. I didn’t follow her, but as soon as she was out of sight, I felt so much raw emotion slip through her mental shields, like water spilling out of cracks in a dam. Oh no. I hurt her. I went running into the hut and found her curled up in a ball, clutching her knees to her chest and crying. I force pulled her into my arms and sat down with her in my lap. We just sat there. Crying. I shouldn’t be crying, but I betrayed Padmé and broke Ahsoka’s heart at the same time. All I did was hurt people.  
She finally turned her head to look at me. She wouldn’t look me in the eyes though, and said something I will never forget, “I love you, but I don’t want to,” she choked out. That was it. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to stop her pain. I locked lips with her yet again. Was this wrong? Maybe. But I didn’t care at the moment. He kissed her with passion. With hunger. She pushed him to the floor and kissed him even harder. She then started to plant kisses on his neck, and then he felt her teeth penetrate his skin. She bit him, and it felt really good. His eyes widened at the animalistic side that came out of her. I mean she wasn’t human which was weird because she was so much like him that he almost forgot she was a different species. She turned to him with her eyes wide too. He then started laughing. She was mortified.  
“Anakin! Why are you laughing!?” She shouted, kind of annoyed.  
“You just look so terrified” he replied through laughs. “It is okay. I . . . liked it” he then said timidly. A small smile crept onto her face, and she started tickling him. They rolled on the floor laughing and tickling each other until they both gave up and laid there panting and laughing.  
“I love you too, Ahsoka,” her smile dropped.  
“What about Padmé?” That was a good question. He loved her, but everything was so confusing now. If he truly loved her, then why was he kissing Ahsoka, his padawan!?  
“I - I don’t know” he replied sadly.  
“If you truly love me, Anakin, then you would know you need to be with Padmé,” she replied. She was so mature. I don’t think I could ever be as wise as she was right now.  
“But if I truly love you, why would I be with her?” He asked curiously.  
“Because you would know that despite my wants, that neither of us would do that to Padmé. And besides, I don’t think younger me would be too happy about us. I did have a crush on you at this age, but it would be weird if she realized her master was in love with her future self.” Right. This was not Ahsoka from his time. He let out a long sigh. But the younger Ahsoka has a small crush on him? Why was his life so complicated?  
“One more kiss?” He asked innocently. Ahsoka just rolled her gorgeous blue orbs and pulled him to her. They shared another passionate kiss, and he even touched some places he probably should not have. She didn’t seem to mind though. She just twirled his hair between her fingers and kept kissing him. They finally pulled away after a long while.  
“The others will be getting back soon. I don’t think they want to find us like this on the floor,” she said with a hint of humor and playfulness in her tone. She readjusted her clothes after they…. had been moved around quite a bit and stood up. He followed her example, and soon enough, the group came back.


	2. Chapter 2

YOUNGER AHSOKA POV  
When we got back to the base, I immediately followed... my force signature... to see how older me was doing. I could not get over the way Anakin was acting around the older version of me. Could he have feelings for me? Well, not me. The mature, grown up me. Wow.... I think I’m jealous of me.  
‘That’s pretty sad, Ahsoka’ I thought to myself while mentally face palming. I know he also has something with Senator Amidala too, but I can’t help but have some “teenage girl issues” when it comes to my master. I mean he is only five years older than me, so it’s hard not to have a crush on a guy similar to your age that you spend all your time with. And it definitely doesn’t help that he is pretty cute. I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts when Obi Wan started speaking to me: “Ahsoka, you go find Anakin and, well, you. I am going to have a chat with the rebels”  
In that moment, Anakin and the older version of myself walked up to us: “No need to find us, Master” Anakin said with his usual cocky tone.  
What was that on his neck? Was that a bite mark? What was he doing while they were gone, or shall I saw they? Oh force, I think Anakin saw me eyeing his neck.  
With an eyebrow raised at me, he said, “We should head back to the Jedi council to report what went on here,”  
“I agree” Obi Wan said, “Ahsoka, our Ahsoka, should stay here and report back the rebels’ progress while we report back to the council”  
“Yes master” I replied with a bow of my head. Anakin then put his hand onto my shoulder, and I shot my head up in surprise at the contact.  
“If that is okay with you, Snips, or would you like to return back to Coruscant with us?”  
“No, I can do this Master” I replied confidently while stepping out of his grip on my shoulder.  
“Okay. Don’t forget, remember your purpose” he told me. Oh really, me lose focus? He is the one with the bite mark on his neck. I held back an eye roll and nodded to him. With that, Anakin, Obi Wan, and the older me headed back to their ship. I was so going to have to have a talk with him later.  
OBI WAN POV  
Something was off between Anakin and Ahsoka. Their bond was stronger, even between their Ahsoka and Anakin. Something had definitely changed while they were gone, and Anakin’s manner around Ahsoka was something like the way he acted around Senator Amidala. As soon as they took off into hyperspace, Obi Wan turned to face the two lovebirds. He just glared daggers at them while crossing his legs like that bitch about to rat everyone out to the principle.  
“Have anything to share?” He asked in a matter a fact manner.  
Anakin’s fade redden slightly, and Ahsoka’s lekku became a different shade of blue.  
“What are you talking about, Master?” Anakin asked as if nothing had happened, although his face said otherwise.  
“Oh Anakin, you two’s force bond grew much stronger while I was away. I was just wondering if you two might have .... exchanged some impactful words or something” he trailed off.  
Obi Wan tried not to laugh as the two blushed profusely.  
“Um well we did catch up...” Anakin tried but failed miserably.  
Obi Wan let a laugh escape: “It’s all right. I don’t want to interfere with your feelings towards each other, but I hope you don’t start to make the younger Ahsoka feel uncomfortable” he smirked as he turned around. Anakin and Ahsoka just sat there slightly mortified at Obi Wan’s knowledge.  
ANAKIN POV  
Was it that obvious?! I’m just glad he didn’t bring up Padmé. He decided to change the subject before things got more awkward: “So, Ahsoka, anything we should know before we step in front of the council?” He asked kind of hesitantly knowing the future was a touchy subject. She visibly tensed, and a mental walk came slamming up.  
“Umm, well, I haven’t stood before the council in over a decade, so this will be interesting” she said with a laugh that did not sound so amused.  
“Wait, what?! Why not?!” Anakin asked in a sudden panic.  
“Calm down Anakin. Let her explain before you jump to the worst conclusion” Obi Wan reckoned. Ahsoka looked to the floor at that comment, and Anakin shot her a worried look.  
“Ahsoka, please” Anakin begged.  
“Well, I left the order,” she paused, “I was framed for a bombing, but you proved me innocent. I was grateful for that, but everyone else just willing stood and watched the Senate decide my fate. I just couldn’t come back to people who had that little trust in me. That . . . and other reasons. I don’t want to talk about that yet” she said with emotions slipping in and out between every word..  
Anakin was at a loss for words. How could the council to this to her? What would he do without her was the better question. Especially now. He couldn’t just let her go; he had to stop this from happening. He was determined to make things right. Even Obi Wan looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words.  
“Things do not go very well in the future” she said quietly. I remember what she said about no one winning, but what did that even mean?  
“What did you mean by no one wins the war?” I decided to ask.  
“Well, the Republican wins, but everything it stood for crumbles to pieces, well I mean it was already in pieces before the end of the war. We just couldn’t see it” she said with that faraway look in her eyes returning. Obi Wan and Anakin were speechless again.  
“That isn’t all” she said looking as if the very words she spoke tasted bitter. Sorrow seeped through her mental walls, but she did not continue, and Anakin nor Obi Wan had the heart to pry as she was already radiating grief. Whatever happens must be really bad because his Ahsoka was always so optimistic and joyful. A child. She seemed as if she was suddenly forced to grow up and be the person she was today... or well in the future. This thought poked holes in his heart as he gazed upon a broken woman, who he was beginning to realize was even more grown up than he thought. It was as if he was gazing into the eyes of someone with years upon years of knowledge, yet she was only 32.  
Words tumbled out of his mouth in a desperation to heal her: “We are going to change things. I promise”  
OLDER AHSOKA POV  
“We are going to change things. I promise” The promise echoed in her mind. He had promised to never let anyone hurt her a long time ago. He had broken that promise. Ironically, he was the one who hurt her the most. She quickly blinked back tears threatening to fall as she turned away from Anakin’s sad expression. What was she supposed to say? Okay! I believe you! No. She didn’t trust in promises anymore. She couldn’t because all it brought was more pain. She was wrenched out of her sorrow as the ship came out of hyperdrive. They were on Coruscant. Her heart rate immediately picked up. This was it. She was going to confront the council that betrayed her all those years ago. All those faces that were now sheer memories, and she was going to have to tell them that. She was going to have to tell them all of the things she ignored on a daily basis to attempt to hide from the harshness of reality. She started panicking. What was she doing!? She couldn’t do this!? Her thoughts spiraled out of control until she was pulled back to her feet by a hand placed softly on her shoulder. She looked up gratefully to Anakin’s concerned yet sincere eyes. With him by her side, she just might be able to face the council, but, with all she had to say, it wasn’t going to be too happy of a reunion with or without her former master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the perspective is slightly off. Lol I got kinda confused with it. Also sorry this chapter is kinda short. I’ll try to update as soon as I can :)

YOUNGER AHSOKA POV:  
While the rebels planned another attack, I could not help but watch Lux and Steela’s behavior toward each other. I thought Lux liked me? Ugh. I hate being a teenage togruta. It doesn’t help that her master, who she was quite fond of too, could see that she had feelings for Lux. I wonder if Anakin likes the older me, then he likes this me too? Oh Ahsoka, snap out of it! Anakin is your master! At least she wasn’t thinking of Lux anymore. She would just have to wait until she could talk to Anakin about that bite mark. That was going to be an interesting conversation. ‘Hey master, did you make out with the future version of myself because I see togrutan teeth marks on your neck?’ She let out a soft sigh and turned back to the rebels.  
OLDER AHSOKA POV:  
She went through the temple she grew up in with the cloak hood up to cast a shadow on her face. She would have to be known by the council, but she didn’t want anyone recognizing her before she got there. She also didn’t want to look around the temple. Just her feet. She remembered the feeling of so many force signatures vanishing at the same time, like a fire had just been snuffed out to leave a cold, dark feeling left behind. Anakin, feeling the dark cloud of thoughts pass over me, put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly like he used to when I was his padawan.  
“Hey. It’s going to be all right,” he said with soft smile on his face. I sure hoped it would because I don’t think I could go through all those losses again. Especially his - well it wasn’t his death she feared.   
OBI WAN POV  
As he, Anakin, and the older Ahsoka walked through the temple, he could feel the feelings of grief and loss drift over Ahsoka like a storm cloud. Even through her heavy mental shields, he felt the veil of dark sadness, and Anakin clearly felt it too because he immediately tried to comfort her out of her thoughts. Now, they were reaching the council, and he could feel her become almost mute. She must have had years of practice with this because her mental shields were so strong, it was as if she wasn’t even force sensitive. He could only feel that she was alive, but everything else was mute. It was actually quite impressive, but it was worrisome at the same time as to why she would need to learn to do this. As proud as Obi Wan was of the wise and powerful person she becomes, he worried about what made her grow up so much. I guess that is the reason she is here, though.   
OLDER AHSOKA POV  
“Something to tell us, have you?” Yoda wisely asked Obi Wan and Anakin.   
“Yes, Master. On our mission, we happened to run into . . . a future version of Ahsoka,” Anakin somewhat unsurely told the small, but wise, Jedi Master.   
To say the masters were shocked would be an understatement. Their reactions were a mix of disbelief, stunned, and even slightly scared.  
Ahsoka stepped forward and slid her hood off. This just got more startled looks from the masters.   
“I am from 16 years into the future, and the future does not hold much peace,” she said while trying to sound confident and sure of herself when, really, she was an emotional void on the inside. Many faces in the room scrunched up with worry at this statement.   
“Hmmm. Curious, this is. How did you get here?” Yoda asked Ahsoka while in deep thought.   
“Well I was fighting a Sith to keep him from getting a holocrone, and he was about to kill me when someone pulled me into this world between worlds. It was very strange. The two of us had to leave pretty quick, though, because the Sith Lord was trying to gain access to the portals. The portal I came through must have changed because I obviously did not land in my time, and the boy who brought me into the world between worlds sealed the door behind him, so I am stuck here.” If the masters weren’t shocked enough already, they were shocked now. She couldn’t help but look over at Anakin, who looked extremely worried for her at the moment. Typical.  
“I hope to provide you information that will stop terrible events from happening in the future,” Ahsoka said while keeping her cool relatively well. It was getting easier and easier to remain centered the more she was in the Jedi temple. It brought her a sense of peace.   
“Do you know who the Sith Lord is?” Made Windu asked curiously with slight demand in his tone.   
“Yes, but you cannot arrest or kill him without proper evidence, or the people will think you plot to take power,” Ahsoka paused a moment feeling as if something bad might happen any moment, “Palpatine.” She finally said. The looks of shock quickly turned to fear as they realized what this meant. Anakin looked like he might faint, but to her surprise, he didn’t argue with her accusation.   
“We were so naive.” Shaak Ti shook her head sadly.   
“Blind, we were. Clouded by the dark side, hmm. Very careful, we must be,” Yoda murmured while shaking his wrinkly head.   
“That is not all,” this was the part Ahsoka really wasn’t looking forward to, “Chips have been planted in every clone’s head which is controlled by Palpatine to make them do anything he tells them to. In my timeline, the clones were ordered to kill all Jedi because they were said to be traitors to the Republic. Only a few survived, and most survivors live in exile. The boy that saved me is being trained by a former padawan who survived the purges, but there are inquisitors and the Sith Lord’s apprentice that track down all remaining Jedi.” Everyone in the room looked horrified. No one could even say anything. Should she tell them about Anakin? Probably not. She would tell him later when they were alone.   
Anakin was finally the one to speak up and frantically exclaimed, “We have to stop this from happening!” Usually, the other Jedi frowned upon Anakin’s outbursts like this, but everyone seemed to agree.  
“We must find a way to get these chips out of the clones heads without the Chancellor noticing,” Kit Fisto remarked with a pensive yet solemn tone.   
“Maybe we can somehow disable the chips rather than removing them,” Obi Wan said while doing the famous beard stroke. This was probably a better idea since there were way to many clones to have chips removed from which would most definitely get Palpatine’s attention.  
“Take this to great consideration, we must. Know about our knowledge, the chancellor can not,” Yoda said while looking at no one in particular.   
“I think we should sit on this for a little while until our heads have cleared. This is much of a shock, and I don’t want to make any rash decisions,” Plo Koon said with a very worn out expression stamped on his face and sorrow molded into his posture, “I am sure it has been a long day for little Soka, as well. She went from fighting a Sith, to fleeing from the Sith Lord himself, time traveling into a battle, and then coming before a bunch of Jedi Masters, who I assume are dead in your time. That sounds quite exhausting.” He didn’t even know the half of it. She had battled several inquisitors, plus Maul, had confirmed her former master was Darth Vader, and then, to top it off, she had an intense make out session with the younger version of the man that had just nearly killed her a few hours later. A long day was the understatement of the century.


	4. Chapter 4

ANAKIN POV:  
Ahsoka and I were walking through the temple to our rooms in silence. I honestly didn’t know what to say after what Ahsoka revealed about the future, and what really makes me worried, is that I don’t think she told them everything that is bothering her. She didn’t seem in the mood to say anything else though, so I didn’t question her about it - for now. For the mean time, he needed to see Padmé. He had to tell her the truth about what had happened; she didn’t deserve to be kept from the truth. But should he leave Ahsoka alone? She was definitely capable of protecting herself, but he didn’t know if she would be upset or not if he left her.  
“Anakin. Go see Padmé. I’ll be fine,” Ahsoka said, successfully pulling him out of the clouds.   
“Were you looking into my mind?” He asked with a smirk on his face and one eyebrow up.   
Ahsoka laughed lightly and said while shaking her finger, “No, I just know you too well.” Anakin couldn’t help but smile at this. Even after having not seen him in so long, she still understood him so well.   
“Thank you,” he told her while giving her a squeeze on the shoulder and then headed off to see his wife. Oh, what would his amazing Padmé think of him now!? Would she hate him and never want to see him again? Just because he loved Ahsoka didn’t mean he didn’t want to see Padmé again. I guess he could only hope for the best.   
~skip to Padmé’s apartment ~  
“Padmé?” Anakin called out, his voice cracking with emotions as he walked into her apartment.   
“Anakin? Are you alright?” She asked with concern and confusion written all over her face. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He returned the embrace lovingly, but the embrace he used to cherish so much just felt out of place now.  
“Padmé, I cannot lie to you. During the mission, I was not loyal to you,” he said while allowing tears to spill out of his eyes, “I - Ahsoka - we . . .” He couldn’t form a logical sentence, it was too hard with the sad look Padmé’s soft, brown eyes were giving him.  
“You love her?” Padmé asked with sadness, bitterness, and forgiveness in her voice, all at the same time. How could so many opposite feelings be put into three words? Then he thought back to when Ahsoka confessed that she loved him, and he remembered the many emotions that radiated off of her when she said those words.   
“I . . . yes,” he replied solemnly and added, “I am so sorry. I thought you were the only person I would ever love. That if I loved someone that much, my heart could not contain that sort of love for anyone else. Now, I just don’t know anymore.   
“Oh, Anakin,” Padmé said with heartbreak clear in her voice as she took his face, wet from tears, in her delicate hands, “I forgive you. If you love someone else, I will let you love them. Just know I will always love you.” Anakin’s heart broken at this. He loved her, he had thought, but now he wasn’t even sure what love was. Padmé was so loving and caring. She was there for him when no one else was. She always did what was right, even if it hurt her, and was so beautiful. Her milky chocolate eyes that held a kindness to them. He light brown hair that was always up in the craziest hairstyles. Did he really love her? He knew he loved Ahsoka; he just felt the love there. He always thought he loved Padmé, but was that true love? He practically laid eyes on her and called it love the first time he had seen her, but with Ahsoka, he had gradually started to fall for her until, quite literally, it came crashing down on him. He had always felt something more toward her than a friendly feeling, and he had certainly always felt more than the master/padawan relationship, but he just simply pushed the feelings to the side and ignored them. He had never wanted Ahsoka and was quite rude to her when they first meet, but he eventually grew acceptant of her. Then, he soon began to grow very fond of her, and after only a short amount of time of having known her, he knew he would give his life to keep her safe. He actually had almost given up thousands of lives just to save hers which was probably not the best thing, but he knew he would do it again if he had to. She was exactly like him: too reckless for her own good, impatient - she was getting better at that though-, overly compassionate, she craved adventure, and was willing to go against the rules to do what was right. She was also very beautiful, maybe even more so than Padmé. The older Ahsoka was definitely more beautiful than Padmé, but even the younger Ahsoka was stunning too. He would being lying if he said that it had never crossed his mind how gorgeous she was. She had that peach colored skin with the perfectly contrasting white patterns on her face. He would also admit that he had probably glanced at her plump, grey lips far too many times when she wasn’t paying attention. Even the way her montrals looked like hair falling around her shoulders made his heart flutter a little bit.   
“I don’t think I can be with you any longer, but will you still be my friend?” He asked her hoping she wouldn’t never want to see him again.   
“Of course, Anakin!” She hugged him again, but this time she hugged him more like a friend would hug another in comfort. He could feel the relief oozing off of her at hearing that they would still remain friends.   
“Oh Padmé, you deserve better than me,” he told her with tears splashing of his face as he looked into her glossy brown eyes.   
“No Anakin. You and Ahsoka are meant to be with each other. I will be fine. Now go be with Ahsoka,” she said with a laugh as she shooed him away.   
“Are you sure you are fine?” He asked, slightly bewildered. How was she taking this so well? If it had been the other way around, he would have been broken and lost. He would have been angry.   
“I am sad, but I am accepting that you have found another love in your heart. We can work on the divorce papers later,” she said with a sad smile on her face as she began to lightly nudge him toward the door.   
“Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say. This was a much better reaction than he could have ever hoped for. I guess he should go tell Ahsoka now. Wait? There were two Ahsokas so how was he going to be with one without hurting the other? Ugh. He was getting a head ache. Maybe he should just sleep first. He headed off toward his quarters in a daze. He would deal with love tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

ANAKIN POV:  
He never got the chance to tell Ahsoka about what happened because they were summoned by the council early in the morning, but he would tell her after the meeting. Even after he slept, Anakin felt exhausted. Everything was just so crazy. He meet his padawan from the future which stirred feelings deep within side him which led to him getting a divorce with his wife, and then he learned that his mentor he had looked up to for so long was a Sith Lord that would kill off the entire Jedi order in the future. The worst part of it all was that Anakin felt there would be more surprises to come.   
When he arrived, Ahsoka and Obi Wan were already there. Ahsoka gave him this pained expression when he walked in that made him internally squirm. She said he wasn’t dead, so what could have happened to him? His thoughts were cut short by the start of the discussion, and Ahsoka immediately snapped to attention.   
Master Koon was the first to speak, “Soka, since you are the one from the future, how do you suggest we go about fixing this?”   
“We could not possibly remove the chip from every clone’s head without gaining attention from Palpatine, but we might be able to stop the chip from being activated by deactivating all the chips from Kamino. As for Palpatine, we cannot confront him until we deactivate the chips, so he can not blame the Jedi for treason and execute order 66. The people will think the Jedi order is trying to take power, but to resolve this, I think the order should step away from politics. Politics has only corrupted the order’s view on matters anyway.” Ahsoka said with a pensive and determined look on her face. Anakin winced every time Palpatine was mentioned. He was just so kind and understanding with Anakin, and now, he was being told he was a Sith Lord. It was just so hard to believe, but he trusted Ahsoka. She wouldn’t lie to him about that.   
“How are we supposed to get into Kamino?They must be working for Sidious, so I doubt they would be willing to let you tamper with anything,” Obi Wan said while scrunching his eyebrows in thought while he stroked his beard.  
“We can say we are on a mission to protect Kamino from a separatist attack and then sneak in and deactivate the chips,” Anakin suggested.  
“That might work, but it will be very risky,” Shaaki Ti replied.   
Ahsoka spoke up, “I should go alone. I was the one sent back here to change things.”   
Anakin was definitely not letting her go alone. He couldn’t imagine her going off on a extremely risky mission by herself, “You are not going alone! I will go with you.” She was about to protest, but Yoda actually agreed with Anakin for once.  
“Agree with Skywalker, I do. To go alone, too risky that would be. Assist Padawan Tano, he will.” She was definitely no longer a padawan, but Yoda still insisted on calling her one. Ahsoka was hesitant but didn’t argue.   
OLDER AHSOKA POV:   
She wished Yoda would stop calling her a padawan. It only made things hurt worse, and now she was going to have to tell Anakin.   
She walked with him down the hall to their quarters while she tried to think of a way to break the news to him.   
“Ahsoka, can you come to my quarters before we leave? I need to have a talk with you,” Anakin told her with this soft look on his face. His eyes twinkled a little, but they also held this worry and sadness behind them. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. She couldn’t blame him after all he had been through since she had gone back in time, but looking at his tired yet hopeful face only made her heart hurt worse. She just nodded her head and looked down. Ahsoka has been through terrible things, but this was going to be one of the hardest things she’d ever do. Tell the person she loved most in the whole galaxy that he was the cause of her suffering and the suffering of millions of others. Anakin clearly felt the grief that suddenly coursed through her veins because he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He then pulled her into his quarters and shut the door behind them. As soon as he shut the the door, she felt him wrap his arms around her in an embrace. She buried her head in his neck and silently cried while he softly kissed her on the head, between her montrals, and stroked her back to comfort her. He didn’t know why she was worried, but he felt her pain and was there for her. He was always there for her. And she left him. She had betrayed him. She wasn’t there for him when he needed her the most as the Anakin from the Lothal temple had told her not so long ago. These thoughts only made the tears spill more rapidly and she began to sob and clutch at his robes, desperately trying to hold on to reality.  
“I’m so sorry. I left you. I failed you. I’m the reason for what happens. It was all my fault!” She could feel the confusion roll off Anakin in waves, but he told her, “Ahsoka, you could never, ever fail me. Never.”   
“But you told me I failed you in the future. I left when you needed me most and because of that you fell. You fell to the dark side. Well, I’m not entirely sure why you fell, but I know me leaving had something to do with it,” she said between sobs. Anakin looked like he might pass out but that was quickly replaced with sorrow.   
“Ahsoka - I - you didn’t fail me. I failed you.” He said with tears streaming down his tan face. The two of them were in so much pain, the whole temple probably felt it, but neither of them cared. They just cried in each other’s arms.  
“I am the Sith you were facing before you were pulled through that portal thing aren’t I? I tried to kill you?” He asked with a pained expression filled with disbelief and horror. His expression made her heart break slightly. Vader was right. He destroyed Anakin Skywalker because this amazing man could never be so vile. Sure he had his moments and wasn’t the best at controlling his temper, but he cared deeply about others. Especially about his friends, but he cared too much. The galaxy rested on his shoulders, so he depended on others to hold him up, to keep him going. But even he couldn’t keep them from slipping away. He just needed someone who could tell him that it was okay not to be perfect, that it was okay to make mistakes, that sometimes you just can’t save everyone and that was okay. She opened her mind to him and gave him these thoughts. She forgave him through their bond, and he just grabbed onto her face and pulled her to him. It was not an intense kiss like their last had been, but it was full of passion. It was full of forgiveness. It told them both that things would be okay. They were at peace, for the first time in a long time. They didn’t have to break the kiss to tell each other that they would never leave each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

ANAKIN POV:  
He and Ahsoka had set off to Kamino, when he got a call from the younger Ahsoka. Oh Kriff. He kept forgetting that there were two Ahsokas.   
“Master, I need to speak with you about something,” the younger Ahsoka said with the markings over her eyes scrunched down. Anakin really didn’t want this to be about he and the older Ahsoka, and he was almost certain she was studying the spot where the older Ahsoka had bit him.  
“Sure...” he said reluctantly.  
She cleared her throat, “Were you and... well me getting ... intimate?” she asked while looking at the floor and blushing so hard, Anakin could see it through the hologram. He couldn’t blame her though because he was turning bright red too. Anakin opened his mouth to speak several times, but he didn’t know what to say for a while until he finally just admitted it, “Ahsoka. I really like you. Not just the older you but this you. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, and if you don’t want me as your master anymore, that is okay.” He really hoped she didn’t want a new master because he really didn’t know what he would do without her, especially after breaking up with Padmé, but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable.  
Ahsoka looked up at him with wide eyes, full of hope but, instead replied with her usually snippiness, “So your just going to be with both me and the older Ahsoka now? And go against the code?” This was the problem that kept coming to his mind.   
He looked at her with a worrisome glance and said, “I - erm - I haven’t figured that out yet, but to the code question, when have I ever followed the code?”   
She looked like she was about to reply, but Anakin cut her off, “So you like me too?”   
This got a blush and a small smirk from Ahsoka.  
“Maybe, but I think the older me might have her eyes on you.” They just smirked at each other for a moment until someone urgently ran up to Ahsoka and said a few words.   
“I have to go, Master. May the Force be with you,” and with that she left the call. Anakin let out a deep sigh. Why was life so complicated?   
OLDER AHSOKA POV:  
Ahsoka didn’t think Anakin knew she could hear his and her younger self’s conversation, but she most definitely could. What were they going to do? Her poor younger self was probably pretty confused and probably hurt. Somehow, when she fixed the timeline, she was going to have to get back to her world. When she got back, would things be different? Would she even remember time traveling? Her mind was swirling when Anakin walked back into the room.   
“Are you okay? You don’t look too good?” Anakin asked with concern etched into his face.  
“I’m alright. I’m just thinking of how I will get back to my timeline and what will happen when I go back.”  
He put his hands on her shoulders like he did when she was 14 years old, except this time he didn’t have to squat down to be eye level with her, and said with a soft smile, “Don’t worry about that until it gets here.” She tried to smile up at him but couldn’t find it in her. He then ran the back of his flesh hand down the side of her face, avoiding her lekku because he probably didn’t want any more bite marks that the younger Ahsoka might notice.   
He moved his mouth to speak, but as soon as he began, they came out of hyperspace.   
“Kamino,” she said bitterly.   
Their ship was able to land because the Jedi council had already informed them of their arrival there, but that was the easy part.   
They were greeted by the Kaminoans, who surprisingly didn’t question Ahsoka’s sudden “growth burst”.   
“Do you mind if we have a look around? We need to check if something is off around here,” Anakin asked while he gave her an uneasy glance. Of all the excuses he could have made to sneak around, he said check if something was off? Oh brother. The Kaminoans shockingly let them do so with no questions asked.   
‘This is pretty suspicious. They work for Sidious, so what if they know what we are really here for?’ Ahsoka asked through their bond.   
‘Then we need to hurry and get out of here as soon as possible. Where do we go?,’ Anakin mentally replied without even looking at her. Ahsoka really didn’t know where they were supposed to go, so she closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She felt which room they needed to go to, and she pulled Anakin along with her.   
UNKNOWN POV:  
“Lord Sidious, the time traveler and Skywalker are here.”  
“Good. Keep them that way, but don’t let them deactivate the chips,” Sidious menacingly said through the hologram.   
ANAKIN POV:   
He and Ahsoka reached a room with several control panels and clone babies in growth tubes. This place was so weird. It was like something from your not scary but extremely weird and messed up dreams. Ahsoka immediately walked up to one of the control panels and started fiddling with something.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” He asked in a frantic whisper. They really needed to hurry.   
She seemingly found something and said, “Over here!” She ran over to some other panel, and began rapidly typing things in.   
“Kriff. I need identification,” she said with an annoyed huff. Just after she said this several clones followed by a Kaminoan walked through the door.   
“Stop!” One of the clones shouted at them, and they started firing stunning blasts. Anakin and Ahsoka pulled out their lightsabers and deflected the stuns. Why did they set their guns to stun? Oh. Sidious probably wanted him as his puppet still. Yay.   
“Anakin! Hold them off while I get this deactivated!” Ahsoka shouted at him while she lunged at the Kaminoan that looked very startled. He continue to hold off the clones while she knocked out the Kaminoan and dragged it over to the panel and proceeded to place the unconscious Kaminoan’s hand onto the screen. She was then able to get into the controls, but as soon as she did this the amount of clones multiplied, and they were very outnumber.   
“Ahsoka....!” Anakin shouted at her. She hit some sort of button and then drove her lightsaber into it to stop anyone from undoing what she did.   
“You are under arrest!”   
Anakin and Ahsoka just stuck their hands up, having already completed what they came to do.   
~time skip~  
They were in jail. They had been in there for quite a few hours, and he was beginning to wonder how the heck they were ever going to get out.   
“Anakin,” Ahsoka said quietly. He looked over at her.  
“Remember that no matter what happens to me, do not let anger control you. I will always be with you, even after death. You have to find a balance in your emotions in order to restore balance to the force,” she said with a solemn look on her face.  
“Ahsoka, what are you talking about? Nothing will happen to you. I won’t let anyone or myself,” I added, “hurt you. Not this time.”   
“Remember what I told you? You cannot save everyone you love. I couldn’t save you in my timeline, and I couldn’t save so many other lives, but we can’t let this failure ruin us. Please Anakin. Trust me. It is okay to fail sometimes,” she told him, half pleaded with him.   
“How can I accept failing you?” He asked her with tears welling up in his eyes. He failed her in one timeline, and he wasn’t about to again.  
“Because when you have thought you failed others, you ended up failing everyone else that you could have saved,” she said with a tear rolling down her face. He didn’t know how to respond to that but let his own tears stream down his checks too. He was going to have to accept when he lost people he loved. He didn’t know how, but he had to.  
At this moment, a guard came in and knocked both of them out before they could protest. 

When Anakin woke up, he was attached to some sort of machine with his arms tied above his head. Ahsoka was in the same position as he was in.   
‘Wake up!’ He mentally yelled at her. Her head shot up, and she took in their current situation.   
“This is great,” she said sarcastically. Ahsoka suddenly writhed in pain as electric waves were sent through her body. She let out a cry of pain that tore Anakin’s heart up.  
“Ahsoka!” Anakin called out desperately. He needed to get them out of wherever they were.  
More jolts were sent through Ahsoka, and she let out another cry of pain. When the jolts stopped, she whimpered in pain and slumped her head against her chest.   
“Ahsoka!” Anakin called out to her again while writhing in his restraints. They were going to kill her soon with those powerful jolts.  
“I’m fine,” Ahsoka weakly told him. Why was she getting electrocuted and not him?! Watching her in pain like this hurt him probably more than it did her, and he felt like his heart was going to burst. He looked around frantically trying to figure out how he could free Ahsoka.  
“Having fun?” A deep, crackly voice asked from the doorway. When Anakin looked over to the doorway, he about exploded in rage. There was Palpatine with a dark, black cloak on with the younger Ahsoka floating beside him, unconscious.   
“LET HER GO!” He demanded with powerful rage in his voice.  
“Anakin... remember-“ the older Ahsoka was cut off by another shock of electricity. She could barely scream anymore because she so weak. Her force signature was fading. Anakin tried to calm himself at her words, but her fading force signature only made him more angry.   
“Join me, and they will live. They will not have to suffer ever again under your rule,” Palpatine said with a convincing but menacing tone.   
“I will never join you!” He shouted while trying to burst out of the machine.   
“Oh but you will,” Sidious said with an evil smirk as he ignited his lightsaber and held it close to the younger Ahsoka’s throat. He held it so close that it began to burn her slightly in the throat, causing Ahsoka to writhe in her unconscious state.   
“STOP!”   
He let off, and said, “Then join me.”  
“NO!”   
Electricity was then sent through the older Ahsoka’s body once again, but this jolt was much stronger. Ahsoka didn’t even scream this time, but she was left hanging limp in the machine. Anakin felt her force signature blink out, and in that moment he felt rage that challenged the anger and grief he felt when his mother died. When his mom had passed, he had felt so much grief and pain, but now he felt like he had lost the last person that truly understood him. She brought the best out in him, yet told him when he was wrong, but she did so in a non judgemental way that made him actually want to do better. She was there for him when he needed her most, and even after she supposedly left him in the future, she came back through time to help him. What did he have without her? He let out a cry of distress and burst out of the machine with a powerful blast of dark force energy and faced Sidious. He forced the younger Ahsoka’s body out of Sidious’ hold, and he then sent a powerful blast of dark, angry energy towards the Sith Lord. Palpatine pulled out his blood colored light saber and absorbed the blow with some struggle. He then sent powerful lightning his way, but Anakin easily sent the lightning back at Sidious. He had the Sith down on his knees from the power he sent at him. He was going to defeat him and make him pay for everything he had done to his Ahsoka. He smiled at the pain and worry in Palpatine’s old, haggard face, but then he felt the younger Ahsoka stir and saw her look up at him in horror. He then heard the voice of the older Ahsoka. She spoke about balance and failure and not being able to save everyone. He felt her passion towards him as she told him it was okay to be angry and upset and to loose, but he also heard her telling him to not let it control him. He felt her warmth. He felt her light. He felt her. He pulled back from his powerful blast, and he calmed himself. He had been surrounded by a dark cloud that had been swirling around him like a thunder cloud of rage. It began to fade away as Ashoka’s light filled presence made its way into his soul. He felt the light and the dark churn in him like a powerful storm and turned back to Sidious to give him a blast of force energy. It was neither light nor dark force. It just was the force, and at the powerful blast, Sidious vanished in into little bits of dust that littered the floor.   
Anakin collapsed to the ground.  
YOUNGER AHSOKA POV:  
“Anakin!” She ran to her master and was quickly by his side. The power Anakin had just used to defeat Sidious, she hadn’t witnessed since Mortis. It was powerful and controlled yet wild and untamed at the same time, and all she could do as Anakin fought to control it was sit and stare. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.  
“Ahsoka,” he quietly whispered up to her, “I’m sorry.”   
“For what?”  
“For letting my anger control me. I almost went all Sith mode on him,” Anakin said with a sad laugh. She wanted to laugh too but couldn’t find it in her.   
“But you didn’t end up letting it control you,” Ahsoka told him while trying to pull him up into a hug. He was a lot heavier than she expected.  
He pushed himself up with a grunt and put his arms around her.  
“All because of you, Ahsoka.” They sat on the floor like this for a long time until Anakin fell unconscious in her arms.   
ANAKIN POV:   
He woke up in the med bay with Ahsoka sitting right next to him. She had her throat bandaged but looked pretty well off other than that. She looked towards him immediately as she saw him wake up, and she pulled him into a tight hug.   
“Ouch,” he said with a gasp as Ahsoka made contact with his sore body.   
“Oh, sorry,” Ahsoka said sheepishly. Anakin just smirked at her like usual, but then he remember...   
“Wait! Ahsoka! Well, the older Ahsoka. Is she..?” He didn’t want to continue his question. Ahsoka just sadly nodded her head.   
“But you technically didn’t lose Ahsoka,” she said while gesturing toward herself while trying to fake a smile. He took her hand and squeezed it but looked sadly away from her face. He knew she said she would always be with him, and he knew she would, but it didn’t make it hurt less. He had failed her. Again.  
“Hey, It’s okay. You couldn’t have saved her or done any better. And, besides, you saved me and a whole lot of other people by killing Sidious and deactivating those chips. Don’t blame yourself,” Ahsoka said while squeezing his hand tight and giving him a real smile, not a smirk. Somehow, without the extra 16 years of experience the older Ahsoka had, this Ahsoka was still able to understand and comfort him. She knew him too well. Anakin pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back in gentle circles.   
He wasn’t thinking and said, “I love you.” Wait, this wasn’t the older Ahsoka! Would this Ahsoka think this was too soon? He probably just made her very uncomfortable.  
He could sense her shock through the force, but she replied, “I love you too,” and then hugged him tighter. It seemed the older Ahsoka had been right. Everything was going to be okay, even if that Ahsoka wasn’t with him.


End file.
